Operation: Make Blaine Jealous
by Sailor Grape
Summary: For two very bright boys, both Kurt and Blaine were obliviously stupid.  And it was driving everyone insane. Wes and David finally take matters into their own hands.  AU from The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Klaine cotton candy fluff!


Title: Operation: Make Blaine Jealous

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: T for mild language

Disclaimer: I would happily give up my Barbie collection to own Kurt and Blaine…

A/N: Funny thing; I started writing this a few days before Silly Love Songs aired. I set it aside after the video for When I Get You Alone came out, because I *had* to write Epically Yours. Then, it got set aside again after Sexy aired when I got the plot bunny for Rethinking Those Sexy Lessons. Good thing I've only been writing one shots, so I got those finished and I could finally get this one done too, even if it is almost 2 months later! So… this is pretty much now AU where SLS didn't happen, so there aren't any spoilers to watch out for. Just shameless fluffy fluff! Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

"I just can't take it any more!" Wes cried, throwing an arm across his forehead dramatically as he flung himself onto the couch.

Rolling his eyes, David replied, "While I lack your absurdity, I do agree. Something has to be done."

The two had taken _yet another_ secret meeting in their dorm room to discuss none other than what they had dubbed _The Klaine Situation_. Because seriously? It was getting out of hand. Everyone agreed.

Being around Blaine and Kurt was perfectly fine. For about five seconds. Then the secret glances start up. The innocent-but-not-so-innocent brushing of their hands. The very PG-13 rated subtle innuendos that neither seemed to pick up on. For two very bright boys, both Kurt and Blaine were obliviously stupid. And it was driving everyone insane.

Finally reaching a breaking point, some of their fellow Warblers had stayed behind after practice that afternoon and all but _begged_ the two council members to come up with a plan to get one or the other to _finally_ make a move. They couldn't agree fast enough. Besides, if Wes had to listen to Jeff do a horrible falsetto Kurt impression about how much he "wanted to rip off Blaine's Dalton regulation tie and put it to a better, unfashionable use," he was going to strangle the blonde _with his own tie_. Even if Wes was sure it was true on Kurt's part.

"Since Kurt is still somewhat reserved, we are going to have to rely on Blaine to take the lead," David continued. A mischievous smile slowly lit up his face. "And I have just the plan. Blaine won't know what hit him."

"Oh?" Wes raised his eyebrows dubiously at his best friend. "And what exactly is this fantastic plan, O Evil Mastermind?"

"Operation: Make Blaine Jealous!"

OoOoOoO

Strolling down the hallway, Blaine whistled to himself as he waved to a couple friends on his way to Wes and David's dorm. Could this day possibly get any better? He and Kurt had plans to get coffee and watch a movie later-something satirically comedic at the behest of Valentine's Day, which has just passed.

Blaine was positively giddy. Any time he got to spend with the younger teen was always etched into his memory and filed under the heading 'Another Squeal-Worthy Moment With Kurt' (And yes, he _did_ actually squeal like a girl, usually to Wes and David. He was masculine enough to admit it.).

But how could he _not_ have a squeal-worthy fit? Kurt was just-amazing. Adorable. Bitingly witty. Gorgeous. Loyal to a fault. And did he mention completely sexy? Especially in those rare instances when he was caught unawares and his hair was slightly mussed or he was wearing a 'casual outfit'. Seeing Kurt like that, well…it took all of Blaine's carefully reigned in self-control not to jump him and kiss him senseless. Or do something more wicked…

But he of all people was all too aware of what Kurt had been through, the trauma Karofsky had caused. And while months later, Kurt seemed to be finally feeling like he belonged at Dalton, feeling more like himself, Blaine didn't want to chance ruining that by announcing he had feelings for the boy.

So while it was becoming increasingly difficult for Blaine, he would continue to play the role of mentor and best friend unless Kurt miraculously decided he wanted to be more than that.

As he reached his friends' dorm, he wasn't surprised to hear crazy amounts of laughter from inside. After all, the two guys _were_ maniacs. He was, however, not expecting the third, unmistakable bell-like laugh. His hand paused on the doorknob. He thought Kurt said he was studying in the library right now, but apparently not. And seriously? Why the hell was he out here even thinking about this when Kurt was inside?

Putting on a dashing smile, Blaine threw the door open and said cheerily, "Hey guys, what's…up…" His voice tapered off as he took in the scene before him.

David was parked at his desk clutching his sides, doubled over in laughter. Wes was sitting on the edge of his bed, tears streaming down his face and grinning from ear to ear. But that wasn't what caught Blaine's attention. It was Kurt, giggling like a madman.

Perched. _On. Wes's. Lap._

"Umm…" he garbled unintelligibly. That was the only thing he could make out, which was probably for the best. Because what he really wanted to be doing was threatening Wes bodily harm. Like slapping away the hand that rested on the small of Kurt's back. Or crushing the fingers that rested gently on Kurt's knee. Or punching that stupid grin off his stupid face and-

"Dude, are you ok?" David ask, sharing an amused glance with Wes at Blaine's face, which was slowly turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

"Oh. Wha- huh?" Blaine shook his head and realized they were staring at him, waiting for him to say something-or at least stop gawping in the doorway like a moron. He cleared his throat, willing an embarrassing flush to not take over his face. "What are you guys doing?"

"Wes was telling us about this ventriloquist act he saw a while back, and I was helping him out by being a prop," Kurt answered, eyes shining as he twisted around and poked Wes in the side when the other boy started lightly tickling him. "Come sit down and watch."

"Yeah, Blaine, sit down and watch." Wes smirked at the obviously furious boy who obediently shut the door and took a seat on David's bed to watch the rest of the show.

OoOoOoO

"So I had to coax Wes out of the corner and convince him that no, the llamas couldn't escape their pen and weren't about to crush him in a stampede." Blaine finished the tale with a flourish of his hand. His grin widened at Kurt's infectious giggles.

After that abominable act Wes put on-that he was _still_ peeved about-Blaine had suggested to Kurt that they start their friendly non-date early, and Kurt readily agreed. Blaine couldn't get the boy out of there fast enough, but not before shooting both Wes and David absolutely murderous glares.

Now the two were at their usual coffee house, where Blaine was regaling Kurt with stories of a trip to a petting zoo that had been one of David's least brilliant ideas ever but had resulted in _tons_ of blackmail against Wes, which Blaine knew would come in handy someday.

"Oh, poor Wes," Kurt said between bouts of laugher. He paused, looking Blaine square in the eyes. "You got pictures, right?" He raised an eyebrow in anticipation of a positive response.

Smirking, Blaine replied, "I'll show you later." As Kurt broke into another fit of giggles, he couldn't help but stare adoringly at the younger boy. He knew it was borderline pathetic the way he was so smitten, but seriously? How could he not be? So he knew Kurt's coffee order by heart. Big deal; they went out for coffee a lot. So he paid-every single time. He liked politely pushing Kurt's wallet back toward him when he insisted on paying "since you paid last time," watching the brunette huff in mock indignation but try to hide a smile. Yes, he pulled out Kurt's chairs and opened doors for him; his mother had pushed politeness at a very early age, going so far as to say that when he started dating, girls would appreciate it (when he came out to his parents, his mom still pushed politeness, just appropriately changed the gender).

So basically, in his mind, they were already quasi-dating. He just had to find out what Kurt would think about ever maybe possibly dating him. Sometimes he thought Kurt might like him like that-they did on occasion hold hands when strolling or snuggle when watching movies. But maybe he was just overly affectionate. But _sometimes_ he would get this _sparkle_ in those gorgeous eyes of his when he looked at Blaine that made the older teen's heart skip several beats…

Blaine unconsciously frowned. He really needed to get his act together.

He was startled from his reverie with a slight brush across his arm.

"Are you all right, Blaine?" Kurt was gazing at him intently, eyes flashing in concern.

"Oh? Hey, I'm fine." He smiled easily at Kurt, who returned the gesture with a visible sigh of relief, his hand lingering on the table just near Blaine's arm. Perking up, Blaine saw this as a perfect hand-holding opportunity.

Until they were interrupted.

"Hey, Kurt, I thought that was you!"

A tall blonde teen approached their table, all smiles aimed directly at Kurt-much to Blaine's displeasure. He recognized the guy as Aaron, a fellow Warbler who was a junior and kept mostly to himself. He didn't realize Kurt and Aaron were friends…

"Well hello there, Aaron," Kurt said pleasantly.

"I'm so happy I found you," Aaron said breathlessly, laying his hand over Kurt's-the one that Blaine was about to grasp in his own. "Hey, Blaine," Aaron greeted the other teen kindly before turning his attention back to Kurt. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

"What did you need?"

"Well, remember the other day when we were talking about composing songs, and I mentioned that I was almost finished with one? I was thinking you would maybe come listen to it and give me your opinion?" He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Blaine silently sighed in relief when that hand was removed from Kurt's; he had been eyeing the teaspoon sitting on the tabletop and was about to effectively put it to a violent use.

"I would love to hear your music!" Kurt clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "There is something so _romantically charming_ about a man who can play an instrument. Aaron plays guitar and bass," Kurt told Blaine on a side note.

"Well, I play piano and guitar," Blaine threw out, wanting to trump Aaron. He grinned smugly at the blonde intruder, but the boy was paying him no attention. In fact, neither of them were.

"That's nice, Blaine." Kurt patted his hand absently before turning back to Aaron and making plans to meet up that night after his movie was finished.

Blaine just watched the rest of the interaction with a severe pout.

OoOoOoO

By the time the following afternoon rolled around, Blaine was in a horrible mood. He didn't care that it was Saturday, and by some divine intervention, a homework-free weekend at that. He didn't care that his bear-like snoring roommate went home for the weekend, thus allowing Blaine a couple nights of peaceful slumber. He didn't even care that Wes had scheduled no Warbler practices until Monday afternoon.

No, all he could think about was how at lunch earlier Kurt was going on and on about Aaron. Aaron's music is great and he's _so_ talented with the guitar and his voice is lovely and he apparently _hung the frickin' moon_. Blaine tried his best to keep his sarcastic comments to himself or not tell Kurt to _just shut up about Aaron already_, and somehow he survived the time together.

But _ugh_! Why did it seem like everyone was starting to glomp onto Kurt? It was really starting to tick him off! No, they weren't dating (_yet, _his mind silently added in a hopelessly pathetic voice), but it still bugged the hell out of him! He definitely couldn't blame everyone for noticing Kurt's awesomeness, but did they have to be so touchy-feely about it?

With a huff of frustration, Blaine headed to the Warblers practice room to retrieve a notebook he had left there yesterday. He figured he could take his mind off all the current drama and practice by himself. It was something he discovered a while back that helped take himself out of a stressful mindset.

Much to his surprise, he could hear the faint streams of a melody from down the hall. That was bizarre; normally everyone avoided the practice room like the plague if there wasn't a scheduled practice, especially on the weekend. Curiosity piqued, he ambled closer.

By now the swells of an upbeat ballroom number were floating through the air, and Blaine was _really_ curious. When he reached the choir room, he stopped in shock. All the furniture had been moved to the perimeters of the room, leaving a giant space that apparently was being used as a makeshift dance floor.

And in the middle of the floor, looking sexy as ever in his graceful movements, was Kurt. He was sashaying across the floor, swinging his hips and moving his arms in intricate patterns. A playful smirk graced his lips as he extended an arm in front of him, curling his index finger in a come hither motion.

It was then that Blaine noticed David-_David?_-was mimicking Kurt's movements from the other side of the room, until they met in the middle and began dancing around each other. Their bodies would occasionally touch-a brush of shoulders, a teasing sweep of fingers. The entire time their eyes never left one another, as if daring the other to look away.

Finally, in a climactic rise in the music, Kurt latched into David's hip and tugged the older teen to him, clasping their other hands together and leading him around the floor in a frenzied whirlwind of circles. They stopped abruptly dead-center, where Kurt dipped David dangerously low, their faces mere inches apart.

Blaine had had enough of this. He stormed into the room. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

In his surprise, Kurt lost his grip on David and accidentally dropped him. David let out an undignified squawk as he landed on his backside. "Ow, that hurt," he complained, climbing back to his feet.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, straightening up. "What are you doing here?"

"I left my notebook here last night and came to get it. I didn't realize the room was already-occupied." Blaine eyed the two accusingly. Honestly, what did he just stumble upon? David had a _girlfriend_, for Gryffindor's sake! And Kurt..well… It was right then that Blaine made the executive decision to tell Kurt his feelings.

"I was just showing David some dance moves he can impress his girlfriend with on their six month anniversary next week. What's it to _you_?" he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, hands on his hips.

Kurt's 'Don't Fuck With Me' pose made Blaine pause for half a second. He had never really been on the receiving end of it before, and it was very much disarming. And scary. However, the mental image of him and David in each other's arms quickly pushed him back into action. "We need to talk," he growled, leaving no room for discussion.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said with annoyance, "Can't it wait? David and I aren't finished yet."

And that was when Blaine snapped. Because really? There wasn't going to a KurtandDavid. There shouldn't be a Kurtand_Anybody_, unless that _Anybody_ was Blaine.

He stalked up to Kurt, grabbing his hand in a viselike grip and began tugging him out of the room in a hurry.

"Blaine, what the hell!" Kurt stumbled along after the determined boy, barely keeping up. Getting no response, he gasped out, "Well, at least _slow down_! I've been dancing for two hours!"

Jerking to a stop, Blaine had a quick internal debate before scooping Kurt up and throwing him over one shoulder, continuing on his way back to his dorm.

"Blaine Anderson, you put me down right now!" Kurt shrieked, struggling in the arms holding him.

But Blaine wasn't even listening; he was too far gone. He was sick of seeing Kurt flirt with everyone but him. It was _his turn_, damnit! His turn!

Upon reaching his dorm, Blaine finally set Kurt down gingerly before pacing the floor, ignoring the scandalized glares the younger teen was throwing at him.

After a full minute of silence, Kurt finally huffed out, "Well, do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"You!" Blaine exploded, turning around to face Kurt.

"Me? What about me?"

"What's _not_ about you?" With that tiniest of confessions, Blaine felt like a floodgate had been unleashed. There was no stopping this now. "Kurt, do you have _any_ idea how much you have been driving me _crazy_ these past couple of days? Gah!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"What are you-"

"And I don't even know if you're doing it on purpose!" Blaine continued. He shuffled closer to Kurt, who took an instinctive step back at the intense expression on Blaine's face. "First you were sitting on Wes's lap. Then you were _waxing poetic_ about how _frickin' fantastic_ Aaron is! And now you're sexy ballroom dancing with David? What's up with that!"

Kurt had been trying to follow this torrent of craziness as best he could, but he was still lost. So what if he was spending time with other guys? Why should that bother Blaine-oh. _Oh_. His eyes widened. "Blaine. Are you… are you _jealous_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I'm insanely jealous!" Blaine clutched Kurt's hands tightly in his like they were lifelines. "Kurt, I really, really like you. I have for quite a while, actually." He spoke quietly, earnestly, his gaze never leaving the shell-shocked one in front of him. "I guess it took me seeing so many other people paying attention to you, to how completely and _perfectly wonderful_ you are, for me to finally make this confession."

He paused nervously, awaiting any kind of reaction from Kurt. But it looked like Kurt was stunned into submission. Oh no! Did he break him? "Kurt?" he prompted quietly, gazing worriedly at the other boy.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, shaking his head as if to clear it. He stared straight into Blaine's worried eyes. "Sorry, you lost me for a moment at _completely and perfectly wonderful_," he replied breathlessly, a shy smile replacing his dazed expression. "And I'm glad I made you jealous-unintentionally, of course-because now I know how you feel about me. Because I feel the same way about you."

Ok, wait. So him yelling at Kurt didn't backfire in his face? And _holy hell_, did Kurt just confess to liking him back? Oh wow, this was the best day ever!

But now what were they supposed to do? Blaine started going into internal panic mode. He'd never had a boyfriend before. He'd never _asked out_ anyone before! What if all that was too soon? What if Kurt wasn't ready for a relationship? What if-

And then his brain was instantly melted to slush as a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his. Because who had time for introspection when being thoroughly and gloriously kissed by Kurt Hummel?

OoOoOoO

Ok, so the ending wasn't quite where I was heading, but it works! I tried to write Blaine a little less like his put-together self, so if his thoughts are slightly disjointed, they were meant to be that way. Oh, I had so much fun with this one! Anyway, I hope you guys got some kind of amusement from this!

Thanks for reading! Peace out!


End file.
